Come back to me Misao
by terminatorluvr
Summary: after Misao loses her memory in a traffic accident on her way home, Kyo is desperate to make Misao remember who he is and the love they share before any rival males can steal her away or any demons who may want to devour her
1. Chapter 1

Misao was in a bad mood as she walked through the schoolyard at the end of school; Kyo had been sexually harassing her again and although she liked their smoochie love time he liked to let his hands do otherwise.

"Isao….MISAO!" Kana cried irritably a rather annoyed look on her face and Misao looked dazed yet still a bit cheesed off "Were you listening to a word I said?" Kana said hurtfully.

"Um sorry Kana I was kinda distracted" Misao said apologetically rubbing the back of her head awkwardly. "Damn I must have dazed off thinking about that horny Tengu" Misao thought crossly to herself.

"Now now Kana I'm sure Misao has been really busy lately seeing as her grades are hitting a spiral and she has to keep getting scolded by Mr. Usui right Misao?" Mana said sweetly taking Misao's hand encouragingly.

Misao smiled appreciatively at Mana she was at least easier to deal with than Kana most days then said "Yeah that's pretty much it thanks for helping me out Mana" Misao said patting her shoulder.

"Hey lets grab some ice-cream and forget about this nonsense" Kana cried and made her way towards the crosswalk and her two friends followed her rolling their eyes and giggling.

Suddenly as they reached the crosswalk Misao felt someone push her and looked behind her to see a demon leering at her with an evil gleam in its bloodthirsty eyes. She barely noticed Kyo rushing towards her after leaping from the window to save her after everything went black.

_**At hospital**_

"She's lost a lot of blood…Damnit she's fading between consciousnesses" the voice of a doctor called out. Misao could vaguely hear the noises around her but she was barely conscious and in a lot of pain.

"Misao oh my god will she be ok!" a familiar voice said through tears as she was comforted by a man in glasses that looked equally upset.

"Please wait outside here you can visit her room once we've finished operating so please stay in the waiting area" the doctor said sternly.

_**Much later**_

Misao awoke to find herself in hospital wearing a bed gown that tied around the front and ended under her butt in an aqua green colour. Her head hurt badly and she felt dizzy so she lay her head back but didn't go back to sleep and merely gazed out of the window.

"MISAO THANK GOD YOU'RE AWAKE!" a tearful voice cried out and Misao saw her mother running towards her and she clutched Misao tightly hugging her and Misao nuzzled into her mother's warm safe embrace.

"Thank goodness she's awake" Yoshio sobbed in the chair opposite Misao's bed by the wall he looked pale with worry and slightly malnourished meaning he had been too worried to eat.

Mana and Kana entered with some flowers and looked rather tearful themselves "Misao we brought you these to help you get better" Kana sniffed tearfully while Mana sobbed with relief.

"MISAO!" Kyo cried running into the room worriedly and ran up to her and Yoko backed away to give them some space. "I'm so relieved you're ok if you'd have left me I would have never have forgiven myself" Kyo said painfully.

"Mr. Usui why are you hugging me you're my teacher it's against the law" Misao said bluntly not returning Kyo's affectionate hug as per usual.

"Misao what are you saying? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Kyo said in disbelief with a look of shock on his face.

"Please Mr. Usui let me go you're my teacher its wrong for you to be doing this" Misao cried fearfully as Kyo shook her frutratedly.

Mana and Mrs. Harada separated the two while Yoshio got the doctor to check why Misao was behaving so strangely.

_**Even later on**_

"Well it seems when the car hit Misao due to the drivers ridiculous speed Misao's blow to the head when she hit the concrete road must have caused amnesia but it's hard to say how much she forgot" Dr. Isayami said curiously rubbing her chin.

Dr. Ruri Isayami was a lovely and intelligent young woman; she appeared to be 28 yrs of age and had big hazel eyes and dark brown hair. She had a lovely slender figure and a rather large bosom to boot.

She wore a white lab coat that ended at her knees like a normal doctors coat, a black mini skirt that ended at her knees that ended at her thighs, a white blouse that was unbuttoned at the top that flashed her 30 D size breasts and her dark brown waves that ended at her shoulders were tied into a tight ponytail.

"Ok Misao let's see who you remember I'll point and you tell me what you think of when you see that person understand" Dr. Isayami said to which Misao nodded.

Dr. Isayami pointed to Yoshio Harada who was praying for a good answer and Misao said "My overprotective dad who hates the fact that I am growing up too fast" Misao answered.

"That's correct she remembers her father" Yoshio sobbed relieved while Yoko consoled him but was also relieve herself but was a little less dramatic.

"Good girl Misao now who is the lady consoling your father" Dr Isayami asked again writing something on her note board and then pointing to Yoko Harada with her pen.

"My mum who works as an accountant and is a very good cook and understanding" Misao said cheerfully.

"Correct so she remembers both of you Mr. and Mrs. Harada" Dr. Isayami said to which the pair cried with relief that their precious daughter still knew who they were.

Dr. Isayami pointed to Mana and Kana and said "These two girls do you know who they are but more importantly which one is which" she said sternly.

Misao went quiet "Um Mana and Kana my best friends from school…" Misao began to which Mana and Kana breathed a sigh of relief "Um I think the short bob is Kana and the curls girl is Mana" Misao said thoughtfully.

"Thank god she still remembers her best buds!" Kana cried while Mana blew her nose with a tissue dramatically.

Dr. Isayami then turned to Kyo who looked rather nervous "Now Misao can you tell us who this handsome dark haired man is?" she said in a secret flirting code which Kyo shrugged off more worried about his beloved Misao.

"Um…uh..." Misao began clutching her head painfully as she tried to remember which made Kyo anxious but Dr. Isayami told him to wait "I think I know but I'm not sure" Misao said worriedly.

"Just tell us what you remember honey" Yoko said sitting beside Misao's bed and taking her hand.

"Um this man is my teacher and he scolds me for not keeping up with my lessons and his name is Mr. Usui but that's all I know" Misao said worriedly.

"Are you serious Misao?!" Kyo cried in horror as he began to realize that his beloved Senka maiden bride and childhood flame no longer remembered about their passionate love or current plan to get married once Misao graduated.


	2. C2: Home Learning

_Misao was in a garden with pretty flowers and there was an old fashioned Japanese style house. She was playing with her ball happily when suddenly she was tripped over by some small demons and she began to cry when she realized she scraped her knee._

_Suddenly a dark haired boy appeared and chased away the demons and helped Misao to her feet "You shouldn't cry they'll laugh more" he said as he dusted her down._

_Misao wiped away her tears "Who are you?" she sniffed still a bit tearful after her painful fall._

_The boy smiled and said "My name is Kyo and you don't have to worry cos I'll protect you from now on" he said kindly._

_Misao smiled happily "Nice to meet you Kyo-chan my name is Misao"._

_**Now**_

Misao came to her head aching and painful and feeling rather dizzy and as far as she could tell she was back home in her room with the sun beaming through her curtains.

Suddenly her mother came in with a bowl of porridge and golden syrup with some warm milk and smiled "hello Misao I brought you some food how are you feeling" she said kindly.

Misao looked at her mother and smiled faintly "Mother…I feel a bit better but my head hurts is that food for me" she said gently.

While Misao enjoyed her warm milk after eating her porridge her mother sat beside Misao on the bed after placing her tray on her bedside table "Misao do you remember anything at all yet it's really important that you try" she said tearfully.

Misao finished her milk and hesitated then said "I had a dream at least I think it was a dream but it could have been a memory of my past" Misao said slowly gripping her chest with her hands.

Yoko looked hopeful and took her daughters hands "Yes Misao go ahead tell me what did you remember".

Misao closed her eyes tightly then said nervously "I dreamt about the house next door and I was in their garden as a child and a boy saved me from some scary monsters and promised to protect me" she said thoughtfully.

Yoko gasped then got up "Misao you stay here sweetie I'll go get Kyo" she said and ran downstairs with the tray quickly.

_**Later**_

Kyo burst into Misao's room panting breathlessly making Misao jump "Mr. Usui it's you but why are you here?" she said rather stunned.

Kyo walked up to Misao and grabbed her by the shoulders "Misao is it true…did you…did you have a flashback of us as children?!" he yelled desperately his eyes filled with hope.

Misao looked nervous then anxious but then said "Yes I did but I don't understand what it means yet and I found out your name is Kyo" she said quietly.

Kyo smiled gently and hugged Misao tightly "I'm so happy" he whispered making Misao blush "…You at least remembered our past and we can build from there" he said lovingly.

Misao gazed over to her father whom she expected to be glaring daggers at Kyo but instead he looked hopeful about her flashback and so since she was enjoying this tight embrace she wrapped her arms around Kyo and returned his hug.

_**At Kyo's**_

Misao entered the garden cautiously getting familiar with the surroundings and Kyo held her hand gently for support "Do you remember anything else?" he said kindly.

Misao nodded "Um the surroundings a little bit and the house but that's about it and I remember we knew each other as kids" she said slowly.

Kyo smiled "Yeah we did but that's not all Misao" he said with a warm smile making Misao melt like butter.

Misao tried to act calm "there's more can you tell me?" she asked her eyes big and hopeful to which Kyo held her hand close to his cheek and gazed at her.

"Misao I can tell you as much as you wish no matter what just as long as you remember me" Kyo said gently to which Misao blushed but was enjoying this.

"Lady Misao" a voice called out and 3 handsome looking men appeared 1 blonde, 1 redhead and a dark haired one like Kyo. Misao clutched Kyo nervously to which the 3 Tengu looked somewhat confused.

Kyo sighed "She's still getting her memories back so far she's getting childhood memories of the two of us back" Kyo said gazing at Misao.

Sagami sighed "I see that would explain her unusual behaviour does she remember about you being a demon?" he asked.

Misao gasped "You mean that wasn't a dream you really are a demon!" she cried loudly in shock backing away.

Kyo held her tightly by the shoulders "why you've been fine with it for a while now hell Misao you shouldn't complain with the situation you're in!" Kyo snapped. Misao looked confused then Kyo sighed "Damn looks like I'm gonna have to resort to slyness forgive me Misao" he said apologetically.

Misao looked confused "Forgive you for what Kyo?" she asked curiously.

Kyo turned to Zenki "Zenki bring me some Miasma" Kyo said to which Misao suddenly clutched her stomach and felt an intense pain.

Misao was in shock as well as fear "What is this? My stomach is killing me!" she cried tears pouring down her cheeks and sweat dripping down her back and forehead.

After about 20 minutes her stomach stopped hurting and Kyo held her "I'm sorry Misao I had to show you that was our baby you our pregnant with my unborn child".

Misao's eyes widened in shock and she pushed away from Kyo "You never mentioned that! You bastard you must have taken advantage of me or something even if we knew each other as kids I never remember sleeping with you!" she yelled.

Zenki sighed heavily "It's true Milady you and Lord Kyo have made out and slept together quite a lot and were deeply in love as a matter of fact" he said placing a hand on Misao's shoulder.

Misao back away from Kyo and the others and ran back to her home tears falling down her cheeks from disbelief. Kyo watched her leave his eyes sad and a pained look on his face to which Sagami noticed "Lord Kyo are you ok?" he said in a concerned tone.

Kyo sighed sadly "All I want is for us to be as we were I want it right now I cannot wait for her memory to be returned on its own there has to be a way!" he yelled frutratedly.

_**Meanwhile**_

Misao lay on her bed still rather upset from what Kyo had told her and she still was having a hard time believing it. Yoko came into her room and sat on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair gently "Mum am I pregnant with Kyo's baby?" she asked wiping away her tears. Yoko clenched her fist and then nodded "Yes Misao you have been for a while when you were in a relationship with Kyo Usui who is a childhood friend of yours" she said gently.


End file.
